Rescue Mission
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Bofur's best mate is Nori and Bofur puts up with a lot of shit that happens because of it but this? This tops the cake and if Nori doesn't get him out of it Bofur is going to go to jail for killing the ginger. Because Bofur does not enjoy being kidnapped.


**AN: This was prompted to me by Alonia143 and I hope it lives up to expectations!**

* * *

Bofur squirms in his bindings cursing his best friend to Mandos' Halls and back. The rope on his wrists and ankles are tight and he can feel blood slipping down from where the rope has chafed his skin and the gag in his mouth tastes like old socks. The Dwarrows around him are talking in low tones, probably about what they are going to do to him if Nori doesn't show. And oh is he going to kill the ginger Dwarf if he doesn't, even if he has to do it from beyond the grave. The leader of the merry band of kidnappers approaches him, she's beautiful in ways he rarely thinks women are with long red hair braided in a complicated style and her beard… He shakes his head dispelling those thoughts and she grabs his chin, tilting his head this way and that like a child might do a toy.

"He's pretty alright. If we sell him we'll make a pretty profit.. I almost don't want Nori to show," she says calmly, her gray eyes cutting into his soul. She speaks as if he is a horse and maybe to her that is all he is and he really doesn't like it.

"Is he a Breeder?"

Bofur flinches at the slur which makes her grin.

"Well?"

"We don't know Fraugh."

"You didn't ask? Naughty, naughty," she tsk's giving the man who spoke a look promising pain before she takes out Bofur's gag.

"Well sweetheart? Are you a Breeder bitch?"

Bofur spits on her face.

"Go fuck yourself, sweetheart."

Fraugh laughs, a full body laugh with her head thrown back before she swing and punches him hard in the face. He tips over to the side, unable to stop himself from falling hard his head ends up bouncing slightly. Fraugh circles him wiping the spit off her face.

"He's got fire, my buyers love breaking things with spirit, don't they boys?"

The males around her are quick to agree. She kicks him hard in the stomach.

"Your buddy, Nori? He owes me. owes me big. You see the little fucker stole something real important from me and to add salt to the wound he stole money from me to. So you see little bitch. If he don't bring it and the money back to me by tonight… Well," she leans in real close to him "Ain't nobody gonna find you. Not that anyone will care that a miner has gone missing."

She gags him again and walks away laughing. Bofur feels sick to his stomach.

He doesn't know how long it's been since Fraugh gave him her loving attention when the camo erupts into noise. He tries to see what is happening but is blocked by a big bulky Dwarf. He hears Fraugh's voice rise with anger and gulps. The bulky Dwarf moves, turning as if he's going to do something to Bofur when something flies through the air and down the Dwarf. Bofur stares in horror, the Dwarf has an arrow sticking out of his throat! Sure he's been in a bar fight or ten but he's never been this close to a dying Dwarf. Fighting is going on all around him and he can see Nori flashing in and out of the crowd. Suddenly he's off the ground, no longer staring at the bleeding Dwarf with the fight in the background. Now he's upright, something sharp pressed against his gut and a warm body behind him.

"Stay back or I end him!"

It's Fraugh, her voice is high but calm.

"Don't do that!"

"We had a deal, you bastard!"

"Aye I deal even _I_ knew was wrong."

"Fuck you. She was mine and you stole her!"

Bofur is confused and scared and the look of panic on Nori's face isn't help settling his nerves at all. He can see Dwalin and other guards that he has met due to bailing Nori out of jail. Had the ginger Dwarf actually gone to the guards?

"You can't own someone Fraugh. I didn't steal Rega from you."

Bofur feels Fraugh twitch and knows that Nori said the wrong pain right before pain erupts in the left side of his body. He hears two people scream out his name as he lands, one more on the hard ground and he blacks out.

When he wakes up, and boy is he surprised that he does, he's in the healing ward. Nori is slumped over, half on his bed, half off, clutching his hand like it's the only thing in the world. He grunts softly, the numbness that had been there when he first opened his eyes fading. Nori bolts awake.

"Bofur!"

Bofur smiles slightly.

"Did we win?"

The laughter that escapes Nori is brittle.

"Yeah we won. Fraugh won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"Good… So you teamed up with Dwalin to save me? Should I feel special?"

"Damn right you're special Bo. Damn special."

Bofur's blushes and coughs.

"Rest I'll be here when you wake."


End file.
